Rogue Mage series
Rogue Mage series, aka Thorn St. Croix by Faith Hunter. Genres and Sub-Genres Dark Urban Fantasy / Apocalyptic Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ The Rogue Mage series of fantasy novels were written by Faith Hunter about races of beings inhabiting a post-apocalyptic Earth of the not-too distant future. Some of them possess magical powers. The series is set in the remains of the United States about a century after an apocalypse similar to the one predicted in the Book of Revelation, but with no god appearing. ~ Rogue Mage series - Wikipedia ✥ Faith Hunter portrays a near-future world, caught in the throes of an ambiguous apocalypse, where a woman with everything to hide finds her destiny revealed—where a woman with everything to hide finds her true destiny revealed. As humanity struggles with religious strife and seraphs and demons fight a never-ending battle, a new species has arisen. ~ Bloodring ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Mage Primary Supe * Angels, mages What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Thorn St. Croix. Books in Series Rogue Maage series # Bloodring (2006) # Seraphs (2007) # Host (2007) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting * Mineral City: Mountain town in the Appalachian Mountains of Carolina (presumable NC & SC combined)—where story takes place. * Atlanta Places: * The Trine: Three-peaked mountain outside of Mineral City * Enclave: which is both a prison and sanctuary where the neomages live The Supernatural Elements Neomages (non-human), Seraphs, demons, apocalypse, winged warriors, Kylen, elemental magc, ice age, Glossary: * Neomage: Smaller than humans, capable of working power related to some element (stone, earth, water....). Thought not to have souls and called the "unforeseen." * Second unforeseen: Sometimes called half-breeds or mules, part human and part neomage. They are warriors generally bound to a seraph. * Kylen: A descendant of a seraph and human. * Seraph: Powerful winged warriors. They sometimes battle forces of Darkness inflict and punishments on those who break the laws of the Most Holy. Generally believed to be the angels mentioned in the Bible, but some speculate otherwise. * Daywalker: A being that is able to walk during the day, but is still part of the force of darkness. * Champard; Champion/companion. Rupert and Audric and Thorn's champards * Mistrend: Mistress/friend. Thorn is mistrend to Rupert and Audric. * Watcher: (similar to a seraph) Organizations: * Kirk: House of worship. May hold services for multiple religions. World ✥ A near-future world caught in the throes of an ambiguous apocalypse-where a woman with everything to hide finds her true destiny revealed. The world didn't end with the apocalypse. And the appearance of seraphs heralded three plagues and a devastating war between the forces of good and evil. More than a hundred years later, the earth has plunged into an ice age, and seraphs and demons fight a never-ending battle while religious strife rages among the surviving humans. ~ Cover blurb ✥ The story takes place about a century after an apocalypse. It includes "neomages", a new race of beings that arose during the time of the apocalypse. They live in an area known as the Enclave, which is both a prison and sanctuary, and are able to work with "leftover creation energy". ~ Wikipedia ✥ As humanity struggles with religious strife and seraphs and demons fight a never-ending battle, a new species has arisen. "Neomages" are human in appearance, but able to twist left-over creation energy to their will. A threat to both humans and seraphs, they are confined in luxurious Enclaves. ~ Shelfari Protagonist Thorn St. Croix is no ordinary neomage. Nearly driven insane by her powers, she is smuggled out of an Enclave and now lives among humans, channeling her gift of stone-magery into jewelry making. But when Thaddeus Bartholomew, a dangerously attractive policeman, tells her that her ex-husband has been kidnapped, Thorn risks revealing her identity to find him. And for Thorn, the punishment for revelation is death. ~ Bloodring (Rogue Mage 1) by Faith Hunter ~ Shelfari Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodring (2006): In a novel filled with exhilarating action and lush imagery, Faith Hunter portrays a near-future world, caught in the throes of an ambiguous apocalypse, where a woman with everything to hide finds her destiny revealed... No one thought the apocalypse would be like this. The world didn't end. And the appearance of seraphs heralded three plagues and a devastating war between the forces of good and evil. More than a hundred years later, the earth has plunged into an ice age, and seraphs and demons fight a never-ending battle while religious strife rages among the surviving humans. Thorn St. Croix is no ordinary neomage. All the others of her kind, mages who can twist leftover creation energy to their will, were gathered together into Enclaves long ago. There, they live in luxurious confinement, isolated from humans and exploited for their magic. When Thorn's powers nearly drive her insane, she escapes—and lives as a fugitive, disguised as a human, channeling her gifts for war into stone-magery and the pacific tasks of jewelry making. But when Thaddeus Bartholomew, a dangerously attractive policeman, shows up on her doorstep and accuses her of kidnapping her ex-husband, she retrieves her weapons and risks revealing her identity to find him. And for Thorn, the punishment for revelation is death. ~ Goodreads and Author ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Seraphs (2007): The follow-up to Bloodring finds neomage Thorn St. Croix facing her ultimate test. Deep in the mountains beyond Mineral City, an imprisoned fallen seraph needs her help. There, the armies of Darkness assemble to ensure this rescue will be Thorn's final descent. ✥ Living among humans in a post—apocalyptic ice age, neomage Thorn St. Croix is a source of both fear and fascination for the people of Mineral City and now she faces her ultimate test. Deep under the snow-covered mountains beyond the village, an imprisoned fallen seraph desperately needs her help. There, hidden in the hellhole, the armies of Darkness assemble to ensure this subterranean rescue will be Thorn's final descent? ~ Goodreads and Author ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Host (2007): In a post-apocalyptic ice age envisioned by Faith Hunter in Bloodring and Seraphs, humans continue their fight to survive amid the warlike forces of Light and Darkness—and struggle to understand the seraphic and demonic beings who have invaded their world.... After risking her life to save the residents of Mineral City from a fallen seraph of the underworld, Thorn St. Croix finds herself finally accepted, albeit warily. Not so the mage who arrives from the Council of Seraphs, and who could be her greatest ally - or her most dangerous foe. But a terrible danger threatens Mineral City. The bonds of the Dragon have been loosed and it will soon be free. Darkness and its minions overtake the town, setting off avalanches and cutting off communications. At the mercy of Darkness, Thorn must rally the townspeople together—for only as one can they survive. But her loyalty will be tested by someone she once lost to the Dark: her twin sister.. ~ Goodreads and Author Category:Series